guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Battle Rage
The second and third paragraph in the notes are generic warrior tips. They should be moved to the warrior tips or Adrenaline tips. --Karlos 14:33, 15 Oct 2005 (EST) Usage Notes Is there any standard for giving %-boosts? FGJ + Battle Rage gives a 3x increase of adren per attack (75 instead of 25). Just wondindering what is best to write, a 200% "boost" (which it was originally), "300% adrenaline gain ..." (as it is currently), or something completely different? F.ex. dropping the %'s entirely, and instead writing "resulting in three times as much adrenaline gained from successfull attacks compared to the normal amount"? My main point being it might be hard to understand the difference between a "boost", not including the 100% normal amount, and the total modified value, as the last few edits have shown. --Rydier 09:09, 24 June 2006 (CDT) Note This note wa sput in this skill's usage notes when it does not really pertain to battle rage, I am placing it here in case author wants to use it where it fits more: Note that stances get overwritten by the Battle Rage stance and that Battle Rage ends if you use a non attack skill! This restricts energy based skills to up to 4 attack skills and up to 2 maintaineded enchantments or you will just lose all adrenaline and Battle Rage! However, this approach can be easily countered. It is more vulnerable to spells that slow your hit rate. Also Soothing Images would virtually render you useless, and coupled with Ethereal Burden or Hamstring would make you nearly harmless. In these situations, focus on your energy-bases skills and target the character squelching your adrenaline. Another simple counter would be any attack that knocks you out of your stance, like Wild Blow. --Karlos 20:03, 15 Oct 2005 (EST) If used with a furious weapon, you would get have a 10% chance to get quadruple adrenaline, right? --Enishi 20:45, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :In about 50 tries, I was unable to get four strikes using furious and battle rage together. --Fyren 19:28, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Vigorous Spirit, Watchful Spirit What kind of newbie added that last note? Consider using Vigorous Spirit, Watchful Spirit or another monk enchantment to heal yourself while fighting and not disrupting the flow. I'm deleting it. # It doesn't have ANYTHING to do with Battle Rage - rather with melee combat in general # It only applies to friggin self-healing WaMo paladins # It only applies to RA and maybe AB, where you can't rely on a Mo to heal you # Not to mention the fact that it promotes lame tactics as if the Ws main job was to heal himself... --Lim-Dul 20:43, 16 November 2006 (CST) :It has a lot to do with Battle Rage, actually. Battle Rage kills your adrenaline when it ends, so you want to keep it from ending as much as possible. The line you trashed was just a poor way of expressing this general sentiment: "Once you enter Battle Rage, doing anything other than attacking will cause you to lose all your adrenaline. Therefore, you want to use continuous effects for all that utility stuff." — 130.58 (talk) 15:04, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::It has everything to do w/ Battle rage, Constant attack doesn't leave you much time to heal. By using vig spir, you have more time attacking and less time worrying about a self heal. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:44, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Adrenaline An anonymous user changed the notes (presumably because ANet said adrenaline gain is capped at +100%), but it doesn't really work that way. Battle rage and FGJ will stack. Battle rage, FGJ, and infurating heat will all stack even. Either the mechanics or what ANet said are presumably wrong. --Fyren 07:53, 13 December 2006 (CST) :After testing with a limited number of skills (using the points required detailed in Adrenaline), I'm forced to concede to Fyren on this issue. Either Battle Rage doesn't increase the percentage gain (and instead provides an additional strike of adrenaline akin to Dark Fury), or the mechanics detailed in the update are wrong. 220.233.103.77 02:06, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::And now, BR and FGJ apparently no longer stack. --Fyren 23:38, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ANet Should Buff This Who agrees with me? Because if I had a choice between the skills Battle Rage and "For Great Justice" I would pick FGJ because Battle Rage does not last as long as FGJ.Battle Rage is also a stance which is some what annoying, because warriors have way too many stances we don't need one just for adrenaline and anyway FGJ has no attribute which is great.For example: If you're anywhere and your life is going down you really need to cast a non attack skill other wise Battle Rage would end, therefore when this skill ends you lose all your adrenaline. This skill is an elite while FGJ is a normal skill, so I could get a better elite then this. What do you think? --Soles12:56,4 March 2007 (EST) :I would choose this. Because FGJ cost 10 energy, cant be used permantly and gives a smaller boost to aldrenaline. BTW leave the healing to monks.- ''Leader Rat'' 07:00, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::While Battle Rage does present some unique problems (can't use IAS or defensive stances), it provides an essentially limitless speedbuff and the effects of FGJ without any energy cost. It is certainly not one of the best elites, and I would never take it in favor of...say...Rage of the Ntouka or even Flourish, but it is very simple to use and difficult to counter. Battle Rage is a pretty good skill for Adrenaline spammers, and nicely balances out a Warrior's bar so that they can use Energy with no worries. No buff needed imho, though I would like to see the figures raised to 33%, perhaps at the cost of another strike or two of Adrenaline... etc. (T/ ) 19:38, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Stacking "Battle Rage and "For Great Justice!" do stack, multiplicatively, to give you 150% adrenaline gain for successful attacks." battle rage doubles, "For Great Justice!" gives 150%, how does this stack to 150%???? :There should probably be a + in front of the 150% so that it says "to give you +150% adrenaline gain for successful attacks". --Kale Ironfist 08:45, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::If it were actually multiplicative, it would have been 300% or +200%, but at some point during the weekend they actually fixed it so the max is +100%... which they said they implemented in September. --Fyren 23:43, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Final Thrust This is GREAT in a basic Sever->Gash->X->Final Thrust build. Faster attacking, double adrenaline, then just recast it right after Final Thrust for another go. Incredible killing power. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 12:07, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :What are you getting faster attacking from? this increases movement speed.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 17:01, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::Wait... nvm :D Tested this and it... didn't work. :) Final thrust removes all adrenaline so you cant power up battle rage again... And I'm not sre where I got faster attacking from... -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 14:59, 2 May 2007 (CDT)